<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Either Hunter or Prey by strgrl73</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911392">Either Hunter or Prey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strgrl73/pseuds/strgrl73'>strgrl73</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Anime/Manga Fusion, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fall of Shiganshina Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Female Titan Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Fluff and Angst, Hange and Reader are siblings, Hurt/Comfort, Manga &amp; Anime, Marley Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mutual Pining, Reader-Insert, Return to Shiganshina Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Spoilers, Strong Female Characters, Trost Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uprising Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29911392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strgrl73/pseuds/strgrl73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Both sharing your last name: Zoë, and an unyielding oath of alliegance to the Survey Corps. </p><p>Three criminals from the Underground, recruited under doubtful circumstances. </p><p>And the year: 844. Before the Fall. </p><p>How a murder mission, a vague, distant dream, and promise of citizenship made your destinies intertwine - and everything that happened after.</p><p>Because, no matter how many years, fortuities, or Walls would rumble: you'll always end up bound to one another.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi Ackerman &amp; Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prelude - Origins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I hope you enjoy my story. I wanted to say a few things beforehand.</p><p>❃ This will follow all the storyline from SnK, both the anime and the manga.</p><p>❃  English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes I've might made. Feel free to correct me! </p><p>❃ As I want everyone to feel included in this story, I didn't specify if Hange is blood related to the reader or not, I just state they're siblings; interpret it however you desire to. I will adress Hange with she/they pronouns as well.  </p><p>Thank you so much for reading. Enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> The earth and the sky. Why have they split so far apart?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The world is cruel, yet it remains so beautiful.</em>
</p><p>❃</p><p>
  <strong> <em> 834</em> </strong>
</p><p>You laid out three teacups in the wooden table, trying to keep your mind occupied.</p><p>Your sibling seemed to have accomplished that, as she was scribbling in her notebook, this time with more intent than usual – brows furrowed, fingers turning white against the pressure that angrily pushed the pencil to the pages.</p><p>This morning and the day before had been painfully silent, after the news that arrived two days ago. Grandpa was gone and you still couldn’t believe it.</p><p>Even though it had always been the three of you – grandma and you two – he still had been around. He managed to visit from time to time; usually in winter, when the days were shorter, the sky was usually covered, the sun didn’t bother to shine behind the dark clouds – and titans seemed to roam around less.</p><p>But he didn’t return this time. A wrinkled letter did, instead. </p><p>The cabin’s door creaked and the icy breeze made its way inside more abruptly than before, when it only had the opportunity to sneak in between the wooden logs that formed the walls of your home. Only one room for you three now, and even though it would’ve felt the opposite, it seemed that it was growing small.</p><p>The whole world felt small to Hange.</p><p>Grandma swept her boots clean before entering, placing her bow, arrows and coat aside. You shifted nervously while pouring the warm water into the teacups.</p><p>A silent tension reigned the atmosphere of the room for a few moments, the steps of your grandmother slowly walking around after closing the door.</p><p>“So. Changed your mind?” Her sharp voice finally inquired to Hange, while her hands placed a rope in the ceiling, a couple of dead hares hanging from it.</p><p>“No.” Hange didn’t even look up. “And won’t do it anytime soon. Accept it.”</p><p>“Alright.” Grandma asserted. You swallowed the lump in your throat and sat in silence, scared to make any sound.</p><p>It was only a matter of seconds before two strong temperaments would crash.</p><p>“You know?” Hange finally snapped and their head looked up. “Titans still exist. It seems that we’ve forgotten it.” Their eyes stared at grandma, challenging. “But they do. In fact, they <em>ate </em>grandpa.”</p><p>You tried to hold your gasp in. Maybe this was too much for an eleven year old.</p><p>“They did.” Grandma nodded, accepting her provocation by holding firmly her gaze. “You really think you’re bold, huh?”</p><p>Her hunting knife rested on one of her hands, a ragged cloth on the other. “You think I give a damn about titans? I don’t. If I did, I would’ve joined the Survey Corps myself.”</p><p>She swiped the cloth across the blade, the blood from the hunt staining it in the process. “You know I loved your grandpa; I really did. But he knew what he was getting himself into. He knew what he was doing.”</p><p>A couple swipes and now it was brand new. Sort of. “Or not. Maybe he wasn’t on his right mind. Maybe I could’ve stopped him.”</p><p>She then sharpened it in swift motions, pouring into the movements her visible frustration. “He could’ve retired long time ago. But no, still decided to “devote his heart to humankind” or whatever that crap was. And now he’s dead. See what impact he had on humanity? He really saved us. What a hero.” Bitter irony tainted that last phrase.</p><p>“One person alone won’t save humankind. But he fought for it.” Your sibling’s tone of voice tried to hold conviction. “And at least, he had the guts to look death in the eyes.”</p><p>“And you think I haven’t?” She chuckled. “Death is everywhere, kid.” Subconsciously, your innocent eyes shifted to the dead hares hanging from the ceiling. “You either can die here, or die there. That’s the greatest law of this world.” She put the knife away. “And nobody’s less heroic for choosing to survive in here.”</p><p>Her features ended up softening. Maybe she was being too harsh. But that’s how she always had been.</p><p>She sat next to Hange, and while trying to find the right words, caressed the hair that fell around her face.</p><p>“Look. If you want to devote your life as he did, go. I didn’t stop him, I’m not stopping you either. But at least… find a purpose. Don’t follow a stupid dream that it’s not yours, Hange.” Grandma’s words were honest. “If you want to die, I won’t stop you. We all die someday. But at least, do it authentically.”</p><p>The room stood silent again, and the steam that oozed from your teacup was now dissipating, growing weak against the winter cold. You should’ve started to drink the tea by now.  </p><p>“That’s why I’m leaving.” Hange’s gaze softened. “I’m not going to stay here, waiting around until the day the Walls decide to crumble. I’m angry at this world, and I want to change it.</p><p>So I’m joining the Survey Corps, and you can’t stop me.”</p><p> </p><p>❃</p><p>
  <strong> <em>839</em> </strong>
</p><p>The snow crunched below the slow pace of your boots. The same glacial breeze that frolicked quietly with the branches of the pines felt sharp against your face, your throat, and ultimately, your lungs. Inhaling the fresh scent of the forest helped you gain clarity and kept away what could’ve been normal in other circumstances: tired eyes closing at that early hour of the morning. Hiking in the middle of a snowstorm, for a whole night, generally speaking, was far from a soothing activity. More like a restless one, it was.</p><p>But this task required to gather the best of your abilities, the best parts of <em>you</em>: intuition, perception – no time for feeling tired. You would be able to sleep once you reached your destination, anyways.</p><p>Last year in the Training Corps.</p><p>That meant that everything, and you mean – <em>everything</em>, counted for the final mark. You were nowhere near to being concerned about it, however.</p><p>You could faintly hear the muffled steps of your group behind.</p><p>“Gods, I hate the outdoors.” Rico emotionless voice lamented for, maybe, the hundredth time. Her icy blue eyes held an uninterested gaze, and her silvery hair blended in with the winter landscape, making her look somehow angelic. She hid inside of her winter coat in an attempt of gaining some heat from inside. “It’s freezing out here.”</p><p>The way the giant, frosted pines were slowly but surely distancing from each other, gave you the hint that the end of the forest was near.</p><p>Not only the forest ended, but the path as well. Abruptly outlining the trees, there was the end of the cliff.</p><p>The snowstorm had stopped a long time ago, when it was night-time still. Now the sky was fairly clear and the sun was slowly starting to rise, bringing with him the first dawning light of the day: golden, bright – hopeful. Fog lingered in the surroundings down from the hilltop you were standing in, while almost microscopic snowflakes hypnotizingly floated from the sky, but in such an insignificant amount that you couldn’t help but feel mesmerized by them.</p><p>A breath-taking landscape, indeed.</p><p>It felt almost like home. But, clearly, you were far from it. Too far.</p><p>“Is this part of our route?” You could hear Nanaba asking, while you stood there, admiring the scenery.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Mitabi’s distant shaky voice pleaded your name, stuttering because of the quivering of his teeth. “How long until we arrive?” He must had been exhausted.</p><p>“Not much. A couple of hours left, probably.” You announced without looking back, while you squinted your eyes, searching down the landscape in hopes of finding something useful hiding between the mist. “I can see the base from here. Barely, but it’s there.”</p><p>“Where?” Nanaba asked standing next to you, squinting her eyes as well. Her eyelashes and short, blonde hair were unintentionally adorned with the white specks of snow that drifted from the sky. “I can’t see shit from here.”</p><p>Ian’s long arm stretched, pointing to a distant dot between the fog that moved aimlessly. “There.”</p><p>“East from here. We just need to go down a couple of miles more, really.” You looked back at the rest of your group, Mitabi and Rico, catching up; the last ones to do so. You internally chastised yourself, realizing your obliviousness. “Do you guys need a break? Maybe we’re going too fast.”</p><p>“I could use one.” Ian said releasing his backpack and taking his hood off; the deep breath his lips let out came accompanied by some cold vapour. Mitabi’s body plopped down on the ground, him maybe too tired to mutter a few words under his breath, the snow softening the fall.</p><p>“We shouldn’t complain, though. We’re getting a good mark thanks to you.” Nanaba confessed repeating Mitabi’s action, maybe in a less clumsy way. “I’m terrible at these activities, no matter how hard I try.”</p><p>“Can’t believe you agreed to do this with us.” Rico’s mittens carefully brushed the snow from a big rock before sitting on it. “We’re most definitely slowing you down.”</p><p>You shrugged and sat down next to her, your gaze fixed on the landscape in front of you. The dreamy pace the clouds were migrating in left you with a sense of deep calmness.</p><p>The only sound that could be heard was the hollow echo that the mountains hummed.</p><p>The winter sound.</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>Where you wanted to go, numbers didn’t really matter.</p><p>If you were on the top ten, it was fine for you. If you weren’t? Well, it wasn’t the end of the world. <em>Yet.</em></p><p>And they were your friends. Of course you would help them.  </p><p>“Only one month left.” Rico finally voiced what you all were thinking.</p><p>And your heart couldn’t help but sink a bit.</p><p>“And we’re done.” Nanaba stated.</p><p>Were you? Really? No. This wasn’t the end.</p><p>“I’ll admit…” Ian pondered his words. “…these years had been fun.”</p><p>“Yeah.” You smiled down, realizing how fast your – now ending – years of being a trainee had gone by. A few moments of serene silence passed, and you found yourself playing absentmindedly with some snow between your hands.</p><p>The same silence you all used to – comfortably – share those countless early mornings, when the only sound your mouths could articulate were panted breaths after the exhausting hours of training, and the five of you used to sit beneath some trees, or lay in the humid grass, feeling your bodies numb, your legs burned out, your mind dazed; and the sound of the birds with the morning breeze composed the faint reminder that <em>that</em> was real life, that was the life that you all had chosen –  but it was <em>life</em>, nonetheless.</p><p>That same silence that accompanied the swiping of the brooms brushing the stone floor during your shared chores, cleaning down the Mess Hall or the Barracks; that same silence that blended amidst the sound of the night creatures, when the night shift duty rested upon your shoulders, and the hooting of the owls or the chirping of the crickets made Nanaba’s eyes to stay open wide in amazement, Mitabi’s in caution, while your soul used to feel at ease, remembering all those times when you were a child and grandma would tell you bedtime stories to help you fall asleep and distract you from the howling of the wolves. Your heart grasped in warmth but grief, at the same time. <em>Grandma.</em></p><p>“You two should join the Garrison with us.”</p><p>Mitabi interrupted your reminiscing.</p><p>“You could even join the Military Police if you wanted to. And there’s time to think still. You still can change your decision.”</p><p>“Yeah. There’s really no rush. You should rethink this.” Rico’s silver eyes – always so honest, so serious – now looked at Nanaba and you.</p><p>“My decision has been thought, several times. You know that.” Nanaba’s face kept facing the landscape. How many times did you have this conversation already?</p><p>Just as soon as you were going to voice your thoughts, two hands picked your left one. The snow you were playing with fell in your lap, and you looked at your side.</p><p>Her gaze held a hint of desperation you’ve never saw her expressing before. Were her eyes watery?</p><p>This caught you in surprise, to say the least. She’d always been so good at keeping an inscrutable facade. She always looked so put-together. </p><p>“You won’t be of any good use if you die.” Rico tried to swallow her tears in the most discreet way. “Please.”</p><p>“Here we go again.” Nanaba protested, rolling her eyes without looking at you two. “We’re not going to die! Come on, have a little faith on us.”</p><p>You could feel her hands inside the mittens trembling a bit – maybe it was the cold. But the tautness they were squeezing your palm with confessed another hidden reason.</p><p>The way she was holding onto you, as you were helplessly slipping through her fingers; as all those teenage years you all had shared now were disappearing into the nothingness. All those sleepless nights and muffled laughs under the pillow, not wanting to wake Nanaba up, all those secrets and confessions; all those worries, hopes, dreams. Had all of that been for nothing?</p><p>It was genuine concern.</p><p>She knew well that she wouldn’t be able to reason with Nanaba. Although reliable and compassionate, her determination was as solid as the rock you were sitting in.</p><p>But you. Maybe you could understand her. See that these dreams you both were chasing after were nothing more than a bunch of vague, made-up fabrications; that whatever the Survey Corps were promising you that lied beyond the Walls just consisted of death itself, plain and simple: your worst nightmares shaped into the form of real life monsters, that would crush and swallow your bodies whole – and make you disappear as if you never existed in the first place.</p><p>But the thing was: <em>you knew.</em> You both knew. And that was what unsettled her.</p><p>How could you <em>go</em>? Knowing exactly what was waiting for you?</p><p>To face your destiny like <em>that</em>, and with your head up, your determination untainted; for that – it took a lot of guts.</p><p>Guts that probably, she just didn’t have. And maybe, that’s why she was joining the Garrison. Because, maybe, <em>simply</em>, she was an absolute coward.</p><p>
  <em>So what if I am one? Death will come for all of us, at the end of the day. In this world, the weak die. But those who fight will die as well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I will fight. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But might as well live a little longer. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>But is even my safety guaranteed if I join the Garrison?</em>
</p><p>Rico didn’t realize how incredibly lost she was on her thoughts. Your brows, unintentionally, had furrowed at the sight of her expression. Your stomach had twisted at the understanding of how deeply worried she was. She needed a comforting voice. So you decided to put yourself together, and tried to look as careless and sweet as your now startled spirit would allow you to. Your other hand moved to rest in hers, and squeezed them in reassurance.</p><p>“But we’re not going to.</p><p>And that’s a promise.”</p><p> </p><p>❃</p><p>
  <strong> <em> 839</em> </strong>
</p><p>The impact of your body – elbows first, knees following – against the dusty ground thudded dryly. Some of the gravel had managed to incrust itself inside the fabric of your pants, while your shinbone and ankles were starting to tingle in painful warmth, and gods – it hurt.</p><p>You tried to catch your breath, staring at the cobblestones in the ground, just mere centimetres away from your face. You rested your forehead against it, succumbing to the fatigue, and closed your eyes for a moment.</p><p>You could feel a cold line of sweat travelling your forehead. Your lungs burned.</p><p>One last deep breath, and you opened your eyes again.</p><p>A smug grin now adorned Nanaba’s face, who stood in front of you, and looked as out of breath as yourself.</p><p>“We’re even now.” She offered her hand. “Break?”</p><p>❃</p><p>
  <strong> <em>839</em> </strong>
</p><p>That early morning, Shiganshina District had managed to insufflate a complete sense of vitality and enthusiasm, from every crack of its pavement to every pair of civilian eyes that discerned you and the symbol your brand new cloak displayed: the Wings of Freedom.</p><p>It was one of the first times you’ve ever visited a city – and you weren’t exactly staying there for long.</p><p>Wall Maria was grander that you could have ever imagined: the grey giant and its colossal structure ascended higher and higher upon the firmament so majestically, so eminently.</p><p>It definitely brought a new perspective, to observe every detail around you mounted on your – recently assigned – horse; a young mare, to be more exact. You patted her black mane, and adjusted the reins around your hands, taking a deep breath. You weren’t exactly nervous, nor afraid; but you couldn’t help to feel a pinch of excitement in your stomach, and it was making it fairly hard to stay laid-back.</p><p>A fresh breeze caressed your features, and the warm rays of the sun tickled your skin and grounded you.</p><p>Looking at Nanaba at your side, who was trying to distract herself checking nervously on her gear; you engulfed into the newness of your surroundings one last time.</p><p>The sounds of the city blended altogether in such a harmonious way: people fervently talking and cheering, cadets and soldiers waving at familiar faces in the crowd; the innocent laughs of children playing and running around, the clatter of the horse’s hoofs against the pavement, listening to their owner’s commands to stand still.</p><p>The immense gate creaked when its enormous, metallic chains started to function. The emblem of Wall Maria that was carved into the brick structure started to rise, and your heart pounded into your chest more intensely than before.</p><p>You looked at Nanaba, who was already looking at you. You both couldn’t help the excitement, and shared a complicit smile, then, a nervous chuckle.</p><p>You could hear Commander Shadis shouting a few words of strict encouragement, and then, there it was. The only thing you’d be able to do since then.</p><p>“Move forward!”</p><p>❃</p><p> </p><p>That was the first night you had <em>real</em> nightmares – the first night of many.</p><p>Fifteen years, you were. Sweet, tender age. Maybe too precious, too naive for the warzone you just set your unexperienced feet into.</p><p>All those years in the Training Corps hadn’t been nearly sufficient to prepare you for that day.</p><p>To finally see one of <em>them</em>; face to face.</p><p>The room was pitch black, and the Barracks were terrifyingly empty. Everyone’s belongings still remained where they left them in the morning – hairbrushes and hair ties, letters and correspondence, worn-out diaries, civilian clothes. Everything in the girls Barracks was exactly how you’d left it before parting on your first expedition.</p><p>Even though less than ten of you had returned – and not exactly safe and sound.</p><p>The crickets had stopped chirping hours back; but you’d already lost track of time way before. Now, the only sounds dwelling around you were laboured breaths, incessant and suffocated sobs, sometimes running steps hurrying to throw up outside. It seemed like nobody was able to sleep that night.</p><p>You remember how your body curled up into one corner of the bed, and how you brought your knees to your chest. No matter how tightly you closed your eyes, covered your ears, or tried to distract yourself – your mind couldn’t stop itself to bring you back to that morning.</p><p>Behind your eyelids, the unsettlingly distorted grimaces of the titans waited for you. Their empty gazes. Their giant hands aiming and picking your comrades up so effortlessly, squashing their insignificant bodies between their palms, and then feasting on them as if they were the upmost delicacy existing in this world.</p><p>Why <em>you? </em>Why did they had to eat humans, of all the species? Why not deer, hares, or even fish?</p><p>
  <em>The wolves eat the deer. The eagle hunts the hare. The bear catches the fish in the stream. </em>
</p><p>Did that mean that you were the prey? That they were the hunter? That this was all the law of nature?</p><p>That this was the cruel reality of life – to either be prey or predator?</p><p>It just felt like walking across a vast wasteland of hopelessness.</p><p>You could still feel in your bones – so vividly, so viscerally – the screams, the cries, the desperate pleading, the sound of limbs being crushed against enormous teeth.</p><p>Mercilessly tearing their lives apart in front of your eyes. And the only thing you’d been assigned to do is stand back, observe, and run.  </p><p>That night you understood that you wouldn’t be able to save everybody along the way.</p><p>But why did you even join the Survey Corps, if not for that?</p><p>Fifteen years, you were. And even at that early, innocent age, you swore one single thing.</p><p>A boundless promise to yourself, that you would keep until your last breath escaped your earthborn lips.</p><p>
  <em>I’m not becoming the prey.   </em>
</p><p>❃</p><p>
  <strong> <em>844</em></strong>
</p><p>The air that lingered on the Underground District was… stiff, to say the least. From the rooftop you were standing in, you could subtly grasp the indistinct hints of the miserable nature those – almost – tumbled down buildings were built upon.  </p><p>That almost served as a reality check, reminding yourself to never feel ungrateful again: no matter how cold your room was at night or how bland the Mess Hall food was some days.  </p><p>Readjusting your hood, you let out a big sigh. The carriage – the bait – had arrived a while ago, maybe a full hour by now – but there were no traces of your target yet.</p><p>In fact, the street was, for the greatest part, empty: only a few men arranging some boxes from the carriage, and an endearing little dog who kept barking and running around.</p><p>Oh, and of course, two Military Police men. Drunk.</p><p>"I can smell the expensive wine from here." Mike, who stood next to you, broke the silence that had prevailed upon your group since you arrived.</p><p>While they stumbled around, the typical inebriate rosiness was prominent in their faces, and the loud giggles, sweeping gestures and slurred words could be heard, and seen, even from the elevated rooftop.</p><p>“Now I understand why they called us. Can’t even do the bare minimum properly.” You looked at Nanaba, who was standing at your other side. “Remind me why we didn’t join the MP? They’re sure having a fun time.”  </p><p>“More than us, that’s for sure.” Her lips released an impatient sigh. “When is this starting? We’ve been waiting for a while now.”</p><p>“Patience is key, Nanaba, patience is the key.” Mike half-joked while patting her head, covered with her hood as well – all of you were wearing them. His gesture, and the deadly stare that Nanaba clearly faked after, earned a soft chuckle from you.  </p><p>Somebody called your name.</p><p>Following that distinct tone of voice, and turning your head around, your eyes stopped at Erwin’s figure, standing a couple of feet behind you all, his hand motioning you to join him by his side.</p><p>“So.” He started after you approached him; but stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. “How are we feeling?”</p><p>“I don’t know yet.” You allowed yourself to blend with the silent ambience of the place. “It seems like they’re making us wait.”</p><p>“Indeed.” His tone of voice was determinate, but you could tell how his mind was on other things.</p><p>“I feel things will probably start very soon, though.” You added, trying to decipher his expression. You only received a hum in agreement, as he was staring to the nothingness in front of him, concentrated. As soon as you opened your mouth to voice your thoughts, in an attempt to bring him back to reality, he looked at you.</p><p>“I want you to do something.”</p><p>“Of course.” You nodded, trustworthy. “What is it about?”</p><p>It only took you a deeper glance at the blue orbs of his eyes to perceive something between his usual stoic gaze – a hint of pure excitement.</p><p>“I’ve decided I’ll try not to engage in combat unless is necessary.” Nodding again, you listened attentively. “So I want you to be the one who goes first. Mike and I will follow you.”</p><p>His features changed, transmitting the long-running sense of complete reliance he had in you. “…I know you can handle this.”</p><p>“Of course I can.” You genuinely agreed. Your tone of voice, carrying that affirmation, was never meant to sound conceited or arrogant, and that was common knowledge: it simply held the total awareness of your abilities that you and your comrades trusted in.</p><p>“But…”</p><p>Erwin acknowledged your intentions instantly, by the way your brows slightly furrowed and you subtly tilted your head – asking <em>why</em>. You always wanted to <em>know</em>.</p><p>A current trait that ran in your family.</p><p>“I want to observe them from afar. See what they’re made of.” He explained.</p><p>“Alright.” <em>Him and his lovely tendency of analysing everything.</em> “I trust in your judgement, after all. So don’t even worry; I’ll do it, no problem.” You wholeheartedly assured, and he nodded, satisfied.</p><p>Your feet took a couple of steps, meaning to start walking away, but you stopped and turned around. The way he stood silent made you guess that, maybe, he wanted to say something more, or was trying to find the right words, dwelling in the details of that new approach he just thought about.</p><p>“Something else?” Your voice curiously inquired, snapping him out of his trance.</p><p>“No.” His head looked down, his mind giving up to his inner workings once for all. “Not yet.” He added, but more to himself than to you, almost whispering it.</p><p>Even though you heard it, you’d already started to walk away, trying not to give it much thought – Erwin had always something else on the back of his mind.</p><p>“Then let’s get going, shall we?” You effortlessly pulled your blades off, the familiar, clean metallic sound cutting through the noiseless air. “This shouldn’t take us too long.”</p><p>At least, that was what you originally thought.</p><p>But now even more time had passed – so much of it that the two drunkards from the Military Police already managed to empty another wine bottle.</p><p>Now squatted, your legs close, your knuckles and blades brushed unintentionally with the tiles of the roof.</p><p>Your breaths ended up slowing down, and your mind and concentration idly dissolved in the — disturbingly — calm, unfamiliar environment. Silence floated around the concave city, along with an echoey breeze that lazily swayed your green cape.</p><p>You brought one blade in front of your face, and your reflection stared back at you, thanks to the brand new polished metal.</p><p>The hood casted a shadow covering almost all your features, but, as always, you could tell apart that gentle change in your gaze – even in those days when it was hard to recognize yourself. That subtle glimmer that had flourished, haltingly, since the fateful night of your first expedition, now five years ago: from the undisciplined glare of an innocent girl, to the cognizant eyes of a woman.</p><p>A soldier. A <em>survivor.</em> </p><p>It stung like a needle across your heart. You would never be a kid again.</p><p>And yet, lately you’d been thinking about those early days a little too much.</p><p>Flying like a bird whose form fades into the mystifying clouds, the years had converted into memories in a fugacious pace. Didn’t even let you become completely aware of the delicate evanescence of time.</p><p>Though your thoughts did become aware of something. A change in the air suddenly had caught your attention.</p><p>It felt like the wind had suddenly stopped flying around. A strange sensation started growing in the pit of your stomach.</p><p>Why did your heart started pounding so suddenly?</p><p>You knew why.</p><p>You knew to trust your intuition. You knew yourself.</p><p>But this feeling… there was something unknown about it. Imperative.</p><p>As if you were on the edge of a cliff, just about to jump.</p><p>As if there was no going back.</p><p>Your eyes glimpsed silver threads between the near buildings, and the distant, yet familiar, clinking of the metal hooks attaching to the walls.</p><p>Mike sniffed the air.</p><p>You indistinctively stood up, and announced:</p><p>"They're here."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>When I first saw you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The end was soon. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>❃</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. They’re still coming after us. And they’re even closer than before.”</p><p>The persecuted group darted between the buildings with an impetuous pace, ears ringing, skin feeling stark in contact with the harsh air. Furlan’s observation melded with the steaming, whirring sound of the ODM Gear, that launched their figures across the non-existent sky of the inhospitable place they called home.</p><p>A sprightly tone of voice followed a light chuckle that burst from Isabel’s chest. “Not bad for Military Police! So today they’ve decided to get serious and actually catch us?”</p><p>“Things must be so quiet topside they have time for a business trip Underground.” He scoffed. “Shouldn’t they be off taking the King’s temperature or something? What a bother.”</p><p>Yet some wariness was starting to emerge in the back of their minds.</p><p>A slight suspicion, questioning that, <em>maybe</em>, the pursuers weren’t their usual acquaintance.</p><p>
  <em>In the first place, there’s no way those lazy MPs would work this hard. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To be able to fly so straight through this rabble would mean…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But it can’t be…</em>
</p><p>Levi’s premonition only needed a few minutes to be proven true.</p><p>Because no matter how many hassles, dodgy turns or sudden changes of trajectory – his opponents still remained behind. Untroubled. Gaining distance with ease; skilfully flying and dashing trough the decayed roofs.</p><p>“Those movements… they’re not the Military Police.” Furlan, unintentionally, finished his friend’s line of thinking, head looking back at the five hooded figures.</p><p>“Yeah… no mistake. It’s them.” Levi finally broke his silence. “That Wings of Freedom crest… It’s the Survey Corps.”  </p><p>It was time, he realized.</p><p>The crucial moment.</p><p>He didn’t expect it to be uncomplicated. And certainly, he wouldn’t be a fool and underestimate the Survey Corps; their reputation preceded them.  </p><p>But still – he had an unknown presentiment.</p><p>His eyes kept staring frontwards, trying to stay focused. But piercing through the back of his head, he could <em>feel </em>them.</p><p>Eagerly scrutinizing his movements. Their hungry gazes. Waiting to hunt him down as soon as the opportunity presented.   </p><p>There was <em>something</em> back there: he was aware. Something that made his instinct intensely spark, his senses enhance and his mind more alert, searching with his eyes frantically between his surroundings.</p><p>But he couldn’t figure out what it was – and it was eating him alive.</p><p>Enough of that. Eyes up front. No distractions.</p><p>He <em>had</em> to succeed in this.</p><p>“Aren’t the Survey Corps the ones who go outside the Walls and actually fight titans?” Isabel’s lively voice dragged him back to reality. “I guess real battle-hardened troops are something else!”</p><p>He had to do it.</p><p>The outside world awaited – for the three of them.  </p><p>“You guys… you know, right?”</p><p>“Of course.” Isabel nodded her head with confidence.</p><p>Furlan rhetorically concluded: “It’s the job, right?”  </p><p>The moment had come.</p><p>A couple of knowing stares. A few reassuring nods between the three.</p><p>Then they parted ways.  </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Now then, let’s see how good the Survey Corps really is.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lonely now, he was able to bolt through the city at his natural, alacritous pace; let his mind raise above the mundane – although, a part of him undoubtedly kept worried for his companions – and follow his body, trusting his innate abilities that acted autonomously.</p><p>He had advantage. This was his territory, after all. The place he grew up in – the place he, inevitably, grew up to hate. Every nook, corner and alleyway that could exist between that vast, hostile place: he knew about it. Like the palm of his hand.</p><p>For a new life. For a <em>real </em>life – he <em>had</em> to do it.</p><p>His figure smoothly slid in between the narrow walls of two buildings before entering through a near-collapsed balcony, purposely so.</p><p>Manoeuvring across the intricate passages of the abandoned place, his boots rushing against the stone structures, Levi’s mind tried to calculate how toilsome the path should be for the mind of an outside soldier, and how much time that possibly could buy him.</p><p>Almost as second nature, he led his steps turning the precise directions: left, left, right, left. Was it left again? The way out shouldn’t be far, then.</p><p>The moment he got out and jumped further down, not a single soul could be noticed in that lonesome street – only the hollow whistle of the wind idling.</p><p>Between the shadows, he could’ve sworn something moved.</p><p>
  <em>Uh?</em>
</p><p>The sound of wires rapidly launching in his direction. A soldier appeared, taking impulse, the hood on the distinct Survey Corps cape dropping in consequence. The sound of blades echoing among the nothingness. Their eyes meeting.</p><p>Your gazes clicked – the sharp against the keen.</p><p>Boldness against deftness.</p><p>He brusquely dodged your attack, and sooner that he could realize, you had already disappeared from his sight and he was inside a recognizable passageway, indistinctively quickening his moves. The Survey Corps wouldn’t catch him that soon.</p><p>Or, at least, he would put up a good fight.</p><p>The blood on his veins was pumping aggressively, and from the corner of his eye, he could glimpse a tint of red spreading through the right shoulder of his white shirt – and couldn’t help to start feeling infuriated.</p><p>
  <em>They want to play, so be it. They’ll-</em>
</p><p>The roof above him collapsed obstreperously.</p><p>First, crumbles of wreckage fell over him. The mighty lunge of a man followed, diving him downwards.</p><p>The void, anxiously opening behind his back, rattled his clothes and hastily coerced his brain into working at the same fastness their bodies were descending to. The ground was soon approaching, no doubt about it – the imminent encounter was nearing with each passing second.  </p><p>A load of supply boxes – providential obstacle or vantage, not sure which – rendered him the possibility of unbinding from that strong grip. Broken wine bottles and woodchips resounded against the steady ground, along with the scent of alcohol that burned on his nostrils and recent wound and dampened the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>Sliding backwards, trying to restore his balance, Levi reached for the knife on his belt, steel feeling cold against his fingertips, stance ready at the sight of that solidly built man already aiming towards him.</p><p>There was no time to waste – no room for mistakes.</p><p>Although vigorous, the motions of the soldier were methodical, somehow predicting – mostly consisting of defensive blocks and moderate strikes. Gathering an inhumane firmness in one singular movement, Levi’s knife swiftly lashed the air and managed to send one of his opponent’s blades flying off, broken in half.  </p><p>But.</p><p>Was his adversary, perhaps, holding back?</p><p>There was one thing.</p><p>One single thing he couldn’t anticipate. S<em>omebody</em> he couldn’t anticipate.</p><p>A silhouette, hovering down over the two fighting soldiers. Adroitly springing, passing the buildings by, boots sliding against the scraped walls – leaping over an archway.</p><p>Coincidentally, almost in synchronization, Levi’s opponent manoeuvred backwards, away from him.</p><p>And before he could even realize, he was on the ground again.</p><p>It rasped the two entangled bodies. When they stood up, not even a second was lost.</p><p>This new person’s movements were nimble. Gauzy and brisk, the long blades feinted while his body evaded them; although the silver dashes just <em>kept coming</em>, perplexing his eyesight.</p><p>And so, he dodged and blocked. Again, again and again. Waiting for the inevitable moment one of those persistent strikes would lose a bit of temper. When that moment came, he would <em>go</em> for it. No looking back.</p><p>Another expected move. And then.</p><p>The sight of steel was replaced by the unforeseen, curt impact of an elbow on his nose. The osseous blow caused a cracking sound, and his eyes watered right away.</p><p>With his vision blurring, he felt his body being pushed down, strenuously sliding through the ground, until his back bumped with something.</p><p>A wooden crate.</p><p>He couldn’t waste time. Not now.</p><p>Trying to stand back up, he realized he was unable to move – his upper body felt trapped between several obstacles. The more he blinked, the faster his eyes regained clarity.</p><p>You, again?</p><p>Breath accelerated, and your <em>unforgettable</em> gaze, open wide – alert.</p><p>One blade on his throat whilst the other sharply rested on one of his shoulders.</p><p>One of your feet pushed his other shoulder down, the back of your boots tarnishing the not-so white fabric.</p><p>His sinuses felt like exploding, and the intense taste of blood overwhelmed his mouth, only able to breathe through there now.</p><p>Before he attempted to move again, your left blade pressed down harder, enabling his try. He could feel the sharp edge slowly puncturing his skin.</p><p>“Drop it.”</p><p>Your eyes were fixed on his hand.</p><p>He almost felt grateful for the reminder.</p><p>Your eyes weren’t quick enough to swerve that first slash. Neither to anticipate that sudden jolt that, out of the blue, sent you backwards – almost flying.</p><p>That strong kick in your stomach knocked your breath away and made your throat nearly retch. Although unexpected, your disciplined body glided through skilfully; hands, boots and blades brushing the gravel.</p><p>You tasted red on your mouth. Did you accidentally bite your tongue?</p><p>He was <em>concerningly</em> fast. So fast.</p><p>By the time your body was still travelling across the floor of that morbid alley, he’d practically closed all the distance between you.</p><p>Wiping his bloody nose with the sleeve of his ruined shirt, his knife fiddling between his fingers, and his gaze set on you,<em> eager</em>. Avid.</p><p>You stayed on the ground, trying to catch your – shallow – breath while your heart raced agitatedly, pumping a surge of adrenaline that rushed through your muscles and stimulated your senses, watchful.</p><p>You both were ready – <em>so ready</em>.</p><p>But two blades blocked his offense with a singular strength. A robust figure had flown from above, interfering between the both of you.</p><p>Dexterously, determinately – Erwin’s firm movements blocked every single one of his strikes.</p><p>The fight, rough and restless, moved their bodies away from you. Between the clash of those two enemy blades, only one thing you could clearly discern: Erwin was <em>mad.</em>  </p><p>Your eyes stayed attentively watching the violent confrontation, prepared to intervene at any time. Your mind was so caught up in the moment that couldn’t even notice Mike, protectively crouching behind your back, surrounding you.  </p><p>“You alright?” He asked, fraternally.</p><p>That question vanished, without response, among the troubled rush of an instant.</p><p>Erwin, at last, had managed to corner his rival – although the bad-tempered individual clearly didn’t want to give up; hands gripping around Erwin’s blades and wrist, trying to push him back.</p><p>But without much success.</p><p>“Stop it. Take a look around you.”</p><p>He did.</p><p>In one corner of that wretched street, Nanaba was trying to gather all the patience left in her spirit. Though not much, it would be sufficient for the time left – or at least she hoped. It all depended on her feisty, red-haired captive, who kept trying to somehow break free by the use of leg kicks and pejorative blabber.</p><p>“Don’t waste your strength, Isabel.” The other convict seemed to bare a contrary demeanour, walking where he was instructed to, avoiding everyone’s gazes in resentment. But surprise and worry couldn’t be hidden when he realized the precarious situation his friend had ended up in:</p><p>“Levi!”</p><p>And so, the knife dropped from Levi’s hand.</p><p>It was over.</p><p>You found yourself slowly coming back to your senses, the nervous knot on your stomach dissolving, the air filling your lungs liberated from an enormous weight. Feeling the steadiness of the rigid ground beneath gave you a sense of stability, of assurance – it was <em>finally </em>over.  </p><p>You nearly flinched when Mike’s hands gently grabbed the back of your arms, helping you to stand up.</p><p>For a good moment, not a single word was muttered, the both of you methodically checking your gear and equipment. The soldier’s mannerisms, you supposed.</p><p>At the distant sound of Erwin voicing various commands, you clicked your tongue in remembrance.</p><p>How <em>could you</em> forget.</p><p>You had failed. Tremendously so.</p><p>One single thing he’d asked from you: he didn’t want to intervene.</p><p>
  <em>…I know you can handle this.</em>
</p><p>Well, he was incorrect. You, certainly, hadn’t been able to handle that.</p><p>To handle <em>him</em>.</p><p>Crossing your arms, you closed your eyes, striving to look composed, your breath still pacifying. Several lines of sweat travelled your face – although they didn’t feel cold.</p><p>Not only that. He had to intervene to <em>defend</em> you.</p><p>Had you really looked that helpless?</p><p>“Don’t blame yourself.” Your eyelids opened at the sound of Mike’s voice. “You’ve done well.”</p><p>Always so perceptive.</p><p>Before leaving you alone, duties demanding his attention, he thoughtfully uttered a few more words of advice. “You should get that checked out. Might get infected.”</p><p>What was he talking about?</p><p>Your fingertips cautiously touched your face, then appeared in front of your eyes.</p><p>Blood.</p><p>❃</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Change of plans.” You hurriedly landed in a rooftop. He was faster than you could’ve ever expected. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Mike.” You pleaded. “Catch him. Tear down that tunnel! It’s almost crumbled. Then I’ll handle it.” </em>
</p><p>Two cuts.</p><p>Two cuts was all he’d managed to inflict you.</p><p>It didn’t seem much, though you’d already endured much worse injuries before. This was nothing.</p><p>But still – it hurt.</p><p>The bridge of your nose, your left cheekbone: both now embellished with two acute scars.  </p><p>Whilst the others were occupied in handcuffing your new friends and attempting to reason or obtain any answers from them – without much result, Nanaba’s hand patted the faint cuts in your face with a now red-stained damp gauze, burning slightly in contact with the open skin.</p><p>Your back was leaning in a dirty wall, the first layers so desquamated that revealed the bricks that formed its structure. Your soul, however, kept wandering far off, spacing out – recalling your recent confrontation.</p><p>Something about <em>him</em> had stirred your insides, not sure if in a good way. It was fairly strange, almost unsettling.</p><p>The way you’d battled against each other. The way you’d <em>looked</em> at each other. </p><p>You’d never fought anyone like him before. So… lethal. So sharp.</p><p>His gaze still lingered on the back of your mind, almost shivering your spine.</p><p>“You sure you’re okay, then.” Nanaba pulled you out of your trance with an unintentional vague tone, very focused on her insignificant task.</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>Your eyes looked up into the cavernous sky of the Underground. Some rays of sunlight, warm and golden among the District of wrath and despair, managed to glide through some gaps in the rocks. “That idiot.” A burst of annoyance bloomed in your chest. “He almost cut my throat.”</p><p>“Well, you probably broke his nose.”</p><p>You looked down, trying to figure out <em>why on earth </em>would you even feel a little bit of remorse.</p><p>You really didn’t want to. Why would you? </p><p>“Let’s just say you both went a little too far.” Nanaba absentmindedly elaborated. “To have Erwin interfering… things must’ve gotten pretty rough.”</p><p>“He cut Mike’s blades in half. He sent me flying like I was a feather.”</p><p>“Erwin must be delighted, then. Recruiting such skilled people, that probably haven’t even trained professionally?” She pondered. “Though I bet... not everyone will be happy about that.”</p><p>You sighed, becoming conscious of the fatigue that had furtively settled on your limbs.</p><p>“The job is done, and that’s what matters.”</p><p>Now, different issues required your presence.</p><p>❃</p><p>“I’ll ask a few questions. Where did you get this?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Two people stood in front of Levi, patiently waiting for a response.</p><p>“Your Vertical Maneuvering skills were excellent. Who taught you all that?”</p><p>Though wearing the same uniforms, they differed far from one another.</p><p>“That is the face of a man who wants to kill me and escape.” The blonde soldier – who had voiced all the previous questions – remarked to his companion.</p><p>To <em>you.</em></p><p>But you didn’t even grant Levi a glance.</p><p>
  <em>Someone’s bitter. </em>
</p><p>A strong hand grabbing Levi’s head interrupted his thoughts, throwing his face into the ground, more specifically, a gray poodle of water that was in front of him.</p><p>Just, how convenient. And disgusting.</p><p>“You’re their leader. Were you trained in the Military?” That firm voice inquired again.</p><p>Levi only focused on not losing his temper, fists closing tightly.</p><p>“That’s enough! Let him go!” Isabel begged. “Don’t be cocky just because you’re soldiers!”</p><p>“Mike.” A different voice called. The firm hand hesitated, but finally, that strong grip released Levi’s head.</p><p>He didn’t look up, instead focused on the faint waves the drops of his wet hair created in the poodle. A distorted reflection of somebody approaching undulated on the water.</p><p>A soft pace of boots. Someone kneeling in front of him, over the place his face had been smashed into moments ago. He felt a hand, but this time not aggressive, or forceful, like the other one that grabbed his head – this time he felt delicate fingers that moved his dripping hair, with care, away from his eyes. Then, gently raised his chin.</p><p>Your hand left his face, and he stared at yours.</p><p>Brows slightly furred. Almost understandingly?</p><p>The exiguous cuts your first meeting had left behind were now adorning your features.</p><p>“Would you mind answering the question? Please?” Your tone held compassion; it was somehow genuine – tender. Not rough, severe, not even demanding.</p><p>Such a contrast from your first encounter.</p><p>“You see, we don’t have all day.” You explained, almost murmuring it to him.</p><p>Your pants were probably getting more stained with the dirty water, but you seemed not to care. </p><p>Levi kept looking at you. Frustratingly so, he had no words – not that he wanted to say anything, either.</p><p>At his lack of responses, a soft sigh left your lips, along with your last bit of patience: you seemed drained. When he tried to realize, you’d already stood up.</p><p>“Not even cooperative.” You muttered, mostly to yourself, walking back next to that soldier. His blue eyes tried to pierce through Levi.</p><p>“I’ll ask one more time. Where did you learn 3D Maneuver Gear?”</p><p>It seemed like Furlan was tired of waiting. “Not from anyone! We learnt it by ourselves!”</p><p>“Self-taught, you say?” The impassive man almost chuckled. “I don’t buy it.”</p><p>“It’s just so we’re able to rise even a bit in this dirty garbage place! People who’re used to sunlight like you won’t understand!” </p><p>The truthfulness in that statement prompted silence to grow.</p><p>Steps. This time, firm. Determined.</p><p>His figure kneeled in front of Levi. “My name is Erwin Smith. And yours is?”</p><p>“Levi.”</p><p>“Levi…” His voice repeated, memorizing it. “Why don’t we make a deal?”</p><p>“A deal?”</p><p>“I will let your crimes go unpunished.” He explained, slowly. “In return, lend me your strength. Join the Survey Corps.”</p><p>Everyone’s gazes rested on Levi, waiting for his decision.</p><p>“And if I refuse?”</p><p>“The Military Police will have you. Considering all of your crimes,” Erwin stood up and started walking away. “you and your friends won’t be treated very nicely.”</p><p>That morning, Levi sensed the breeze that drifted among the Underground in a different way – leisurely flying across the city, through windows, clotheslines and stairs, and somehow, returning to its benign origin, high up on the surface. Something so familiar to him, yet so new, was etched among its particles – the bittersweet feeling of farewell.  </p><p>A farewell to the ghosts of everything that he’d known, learnt from, loved, <em>lost</em> – that still dwelled and breathed amongst those wretched streets and buildings.  </p><p>A desired, yet dreaded farewell.</p><p>“Choose whichever you prefer.”  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Revelations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm, yet fresh. And <em>pure</em>. Oh, so pure.</p><p>Levi had wondered many times how <em>the</em> outside breeze would’ve felt for the first time – imbuing his lungs and caressing his skin.</p><p>If only he would’ve been able to breathe it properly.</p><p>But his broken nose prevented it.</p><p>Damn it all.</p><p>Within Wall Rose, the Survey Corps Headquarters could be found. Its main building, an ancient fortress, arose indefinitely towards the skies, its lengthiest towers grazing the indolent clouds, that – much to his surprise – meandered across that infinite blue, between flocks of all sorts of birds. His mind couldn’t even fathom the broad variety: all sizes and all directions, but, even so, their tonalities didn’t differ much, all feathers blending amongst the hue of nature.</p><p>That world, that <em>new</em> world – had so many inextricable details. It was fascinating.</p><p>After a brief – though necessary – visit to the infirmary, along with carrying out the mandatory paperwork to get them, <em>the new recruits</em>, processed; time was now to dress in the proper Survey Corps attire.</p><p>Bearing resemblance to the wildlife birds, hence doing justice to the symbol the Scout Regiment depicted, the uniform followed a coherent, homogeneous colour scheme as well.</p><p>Copper coloured knee-high boots, purposely loose enough to be amenable to the movements of battle and manoeuvrings; white trousers and various leather belts and buckles, arranged by design in order to support the place the vertical maneuvering equipment was situated in. Given that, and although still unsure if that was a convenient choice of colour – a easily staining one, at much – he decided to wear a white shirt. The last piece of clothing consisted of a light ochre jacket, the Wings of Freedom virtuously embroidered in its front pocket, back and shoulders.</p><p>And his white cravat.</p><p>Yes, it could pass as worthless to the benighted eye.</p><p>As a simple piece of cloth.</p><p>But not in truth.</p><p>In reality, it was something so precious, something <em>so dear</em> to him. Something he’d kept and treasured throughout the transient years, ever since he lost his mother.</p><p>That fragment once belonged to her old dress.</p><p>A remembrance of home.  </p><p>Almost like a ritual, it felt.</p><p>To get rid of his own clothes, sewed and tailored in the Underground from entwined threads of sacrifice and woe – alike himself; and to adapt to the new; welcoming this new duty life had proffered him.</p><p>Still, not an easy one. Perhaps blood had to be spilled.</p><p>But that’s just how <em>life</em> was.</p><p>Built upon sacrifices. Not on mercy.</p><p>And less on regrets.</p><p>And so, the world awaited. And he wouldn’t waste the chance.</p><p> </p><p>❃</p><p> </p><p>“Attention, all! I’m here to present three recruits who will be fighting alongside us. Introduce yourselves!”</p><p>Causing lax stances to stiffen and ears to heed, Commander Shadis’ imperious voice resounded upon the courtyard. Your eyes observed those you’d met recently, yet still newcomers, who stood alongside your superior.</p><p>First, <em>him</em>.</p><p>Pale skin, presumable consequence from all those years of depriving sunlight. Neatly cut, obsidian hair.   </p><p>And <em>those</em> eyes.</p><p>Dark blue irises that now looked at you with faint disdain.</p><p>Though you avoided them quickly.</p><p>“Name’s Levi.”</p><p>“Levi…” The informality in his tone disgusted Keith, thing he didn’t bother to hide.</p><p>Not a very good first impression. “The first thing you’ll need is some discipline. Next!”</p><p>Auburn red hair, gathered in two short pigtails, along an oddly buoyant tone of voice.</p><p>“Isabel Magnolia! Nice to meet you!”</p><p>Honest gaze, and a – wrongly placed – fist on his chest.</p><p>A prentice salute.</p><p>“My name is Furlan Church, sir.” <em>The effort is there, at least. I’ll give him that.</em></p><p>Complying to Shadis’ disposition, the three ended up allocated within Flagon’s squad, much to his perplexity and disappointment. Needless to say, he disagreed with his superior. Visibly so.</p><p>He alluded to Erwin’s obvious responsibility on them. After all, <em>him</em> and <em>his</em> team weren’t<em>, </em>evidently, the ones who’d captured those thugs, brought them to the Headquarters and ought them to be enlisted into the Scout Regiment’s lines.</p><p>A veracious, valid reasoning.</p><p>Still, Commander Shadis didn’t retract his verdict.</p><p>It would’ve been a lie, to say you weren’t a bit confused with the situation as well, your mind still trying to figure out <em>what was exactly going on</em>.</p><p>Nothing really made much sense.</p><p>After your arrival at the Headquarters, and as the protocol demanded it, a meeting was arranged between all the Section Commanders: a place that didn’t involve your presence; a place you hadn’t been granted with yet.</p><p>Nanaba’s presentiment was proven right: most higher-ups reacted far from pleased at the hearing of the new recruits. But not just that.</p><p>Matter of fact was, they seemed completely clueless and uninformed of the operation. Despite that, Erwin apparently sought and fought for their positions into the Scout Regiment’s lines, and, <em>somehow</em>, managed to convince the Commander.</p><p>
  <em>Why? </em>
</p><p>Was it because <em>they</em> were <em>that</em> proficient? No.</p><p>Judging by what you’d witnessed, yes, they were adequate fighters, although unpolished.</p><p>But to orchestrate such specific quest, to locate three exact people from the Underground, of all the places, and on top of that, have <em>his</em> squad effectuate it? A squad that those recruits wouldn’t even be a part of afterwards?</p><p>You all had much more important things to attend, you were sure. Recruitment season just ended months ago. Cadets were being trained and upskilled, logistic developments and preparations implemented; and Erwin was occupied most of the time, revising and perfecting the new scouting formation – all in anticipation of the upcoming Expedition. </p><p>Not a very favourable timing to enlist anyone.</p><p>Still, <em>they</em> were here.</p><p>You wished that your weary exhale could carry your worries away.</p><p>Concurrently along your musings, the crowd started to dissolve after Commander Shadis’ dismissal, and everyone’s footsteps started to disperse upon the pavement, returning to their duties.</p><p>Something you definitely should do, as not lesser responsibilities diverted your days.</p><p>Starting by that pile of paperwork you needed to hand Erwin – mostly cadets' registries – that had been waiting around your desk since longer you wanted to admit.</p><p>Not many words you’d received from him, since earlier that day in the Underground District. Just several instructions and a few questions, checking on your well-being; but that was pretty much it. Though it was understandable – some days grew to be so hectic, not a single chance to have a proper conversation was granted.</p><p>So maybe you could seize that occasion to just <em>talk </em>– something you both estimated in one another. Although cherished, you didn’t have much time to do nowadays, since work and arrangements regarding the Expedition hegemonized your routines.</p><p>Yes, you would hand him those papers, and have a pleasant talk.</p><p>And, perhaps, learn his true motive.</p><p>After all, you needed to know the <em>genuine reason</em> you’d gotten your face slashed for.</p><p>Choosing not to pay attention to the mild frustration dwelling upon your chest, and still immersed among your thoughts, you walked towards the main building. You would visit Hange thereafter. Observing how distractedly they waved at you between the crowd before, they seemed quite busy, but nothing new. You hadn’t seen them in all day, in spite of your desires to – so you would go find their company first.</p><p>All of that would have to wait, it seemed. Commander Shadis had other plans for you in mind.</p><p>“Vice Captain. Stay here.”  </p><p>
  <em>Vice Captain. </em>
</p><p>An honorific you certainly hadn’t grew accustomed to yet, even though for a full nearing year it’d been accompanying your name. Still, you didn’t waste time, guiding your steps towards your superior.</p><p>Wondering.  </p><p>“You called me, sir?”</p><p>Regardless of<em> that</em> being your job – assenting to orders and following the chain of command, despite the nature of those requests – after all your years, you still ingenuously conjectured.</p><p>What could he need from you?</p><p>“You’ll be rotating to Flagon’s squad this full month.”</p><p>Something you certainly didn’t expect.</p><p>
  <em>Come again?</em>
</p><p>“But, sir…” You cleared your throat. “…I don’t understand.”</p><p>“What’s there to understand? It’s quite a simple order.”</p><p>“I know, sir, and it’s an order I will follow. But…”</p><p>Why? Why would they need you there?</p><p>And why<em> you? </em></p><p>As if there weren’t enough soldiers to choose from, and certainly more exempt from obligations than yourself.</p><p>The Commander’s tired eyes reflected a glimpse of percipience.</p><p>“As you know, your superior is tasked with the soldier’s formation, so the new recruits can’t be placed on his team.”</p><p>Impatience, therefore mild irritation stained his words. “But it would be best to have one of you check on them, since it was your team who decided to detain and recruit those scum. Now you understand? Or do you wish to waste my time furthermore?” </p><p>“Thank you for the explanation, sir.” </p><p>No choice but to agree.</p><p>“Enough with thankfulness. You better show them how well we do things around here. Haven’t chose you for no godamn reason.”    </p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>Such an unusual way to compliment people, the Commander had. Still, you would hold onto those words, calling upon them whenever your confidence would fell short.</p><p>“Just make sure they’re adapting well and don’t end up killing anyone, alright? Now, go. And show ‘em around, would you? I’m not entirely sure Flagon will survive ten minutes by himself.”</p><p>“Of course, sir.”</p><p>The thought of having to interact with them again wasn’t entirely thrilling. <em>At all</em>. In truth, after what happened in the morning, with the job now completed and them placed among Flagon’s squad, you would’ve thought you will come adrift from them.  </p><p>You <em>hoped</em> so. But oh, you were mistaken.</p><p>Still, only one choice you had: to abide.</p><p>The look in Flagon’s face didn’t assure you much as you approached him. Just a gaze full of abhorrence towards his three new nuisances.</p><p>Nonetheless, congenial words muttered under his breath.</p><p>“At least we get to share this burden.”</p><p> </p><p>❃</p><p> </p><p>Whilst the eventide breeze and apricot colours across the skies announced the looming vesper of the day, you guided your assigned company round the Headquarters and its vicinities, obliged to fulfil the role of the affable voice, as Flagon had decided to play the part of the apathetic soldier. And so you sauntered, through the verdant fields and trees, part of the training grounds; and through the fortress itself and near constructions.</p><p>Furlan was of good spirit, you could tell. A genuine man, not a lot older than you. Cordially asking questions here and there, interested in the history and legacy of the Scout Regiment.</p><p>During the visit to the stables, you discovered how fond of animals Isabel was – her eyes gleaming with amazement, absorbed upon interacting with all the Corps’ stallions.</p><p>And Levi was… <em>well</em>.</p><p>He didn’t talk much. In fact, he didn’t talk <em>at all</em>. Everything needed could be expressed through his glances, either way.</p><p>He was <em>distant</em>, and his indifference suggestive over everything and everyone.</p><p>Although you preferred not to dwell upon the past, and less over trivialities, you would’ve expected if he held some grudges against you, after your first encounter – but he <em>seemed</em> to act according to the same notion as yours. Detached.</p><p>As if whatever wrongs happened earlier between you had been forgotten.</p><p>
  <em>Seemed.  </em>
</p><p>But by the time, it was something you were relieved and thankful for: that way, your job would be less burdensome.</p><p>Not a single word he’d uttered so far, until you reached your final destination.</p><p>“These are the barracks.” Flagon showed them without a bit of interest.</p><p>Aside from the undone bedsheets and scattered dirty clothes, and by observing the confounding quietness, cobwebs adorning the ceilings, and various amount of vacant beds, Furlan acknowledged the emptiness earlier on.</p><p>“There are quite a few.”</p><p>Yes, there were quite a few.</p><p>The barracks never stood completely full.</p><p>With innocence, Isabel celebrated. “Yay! We’re all in the same room!”</p><p>“Women have a separate section.” Flagon killed her joy, and you added absentmindedly:</p><p>“They’re near here. I’ll show them to you in a minute.”</p><p>Her features manifested such sudden disenchantment.</p><p>“What!? But I want to stay here!”</p><p>“Trust me, you don’t want to share a room with them. Men are… something else.”</p><p>As you voiced that sincere thought, an emptied, dripping flask behind one of the beds leniently bumped against your foot.  </p><p>“Meaning…?” Isabel tilted her head.</p><p>“Meaning disgusting.”</p><p>Furlan’s figure leaned upon the wall next to you.</p><p>“Not us, I assure you. We keep everything nice and clean.”</p><p>A soft chuckle couldn’t help to leave your lungs – he was amiable. “Good to know, then.”</p><p>Pointing towards an unoccupied spot, and unaware about Furlan’s recent words, Flagon distractedly assigned them their new place of rest.</p><p>“You two will sleep here. I know you’ve spent your whole lives living in a trash heap on the Underground, but try to keep this place clean.”</p><p>Previously engaged in observing the dust and absolute disarray that subdued upon the room, Levi’s gaze now looked up for once.</p><p>And not in a sympathetic way.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>Not only Flagon’s expression changed, but also Isabel and Furlan’s – his into incredulity and vexation, theirs into uneasiness.</p><p>Probably yours did too.</p><p>“What did you just say?”</p><p>Less that you could realize, they were face to face.  </p><p>You didn’t know what astounded you the most: if the lack of protocol in that Levi or the lack of patience Flagon sometimes possessed.</p><p>If that’s how things were going to be from the start, four long, tedious weeks awaited.</p><p>“Wh-what’s with that look? How dare you approach a superior officer with that tone-”</p><p>Furlan – not an enthusiast of conflict, it seemed – appeared between the two, behaving excessively nonchalant and courteous, along erroneously saluting, yet again.</p><p>“Sorry! Don’t worry, Mr. Squad Leader, sir! We’ll try to keep the place clean. Got it.”</p><p>A natural mediator, he looked. So were you.</p><p>“Come on, boys. On the first day?” You turned around to Isabel, trying to clear the air. “See? You’ll be better off sleeping in the women’s barracks. Otherwise you’ll end up with a constant headache.”</p><p>“Tsk.”</p><p>Flagon’s temperament eased, you could feel.</p><p>The sound of remote bells proclaimed the end of the working hours. “Oh, dinner time. I’ll show you the women’s barracks after, then. Sounds nice?”</p><p>“Gotcha!”</p><p>Her hand motioning a thumbs-up was just the confirmation you needed to start walking towards the door, too drained already to keep any kind of composure and sighing.  </p><p>At least it was temporary.</p><p>You suspected you would be reminding yourself that <em>quite often</em> along those weeks.</p><p>
  <em>Just a month. </em>
</p><p>Flagon followed your steps shortly after, not without having the last words, as expected.</p><p>“You’ll begin training first thing tomorrow, got it? We’ll beat you into shape, starting with a proper salute.”</p><p>And, just like that, the both of you abandoned the room, leaving the place quieter, yet the ambiance irascible.</p><p> </p><p>❃</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you not to cause trouble?!”</p><p>Solely a few seconds in caution wasted Furlan before start reprimanding Levi’s ill-considered behaviour.</p><p>“Don’t pull any more stunts like that. We’ve got enough eyes on us already.”  </p><p>“Didn’t you hear how he talked about us? Like shit calling shit dirty.” Levi answered irritated, his eyes and hands already appraising the state of sanitation on their bedsheets. “They’ll only treat you with courtesy if you act dull, just like them.”</p><p>Furlan sighed.</p><p>“Give it a rest. You haven’t forgotten why we’re here, have you?”</p><p>“I remember.”</p><p>“In that case… until we get our hands on those documents, we’ve got to do everything we can to avoid the soldiers’ suspicions.”</p><p>Light blue eyes implored along with Furlan’s words, almost desperately.</p><p>Not even a full day in the Survey Corps, and Levi was already in the brink of utter exasperation.</p><p>“What a pain in the ass…”</p><p> </p><p>❃</p><p> </p><p>Despite occurring during the last hours, when tiredness and somnolence had already subdued everyone’s features and temperament, dinnertime was the most energetic moment of the day, and the mess hall earnestly reflected it with cheerful, constant chatter, distant laughs, and the clinking of plates.</p><p>Cleaning his cutlery beforehand with a handkerchief, Levi ate his first dinner in the Survey Corps in silence, and not as repulsed he thought he would be. Food was far from splendid, yes; but compared with the taste of the Underground food, a piece of recent bread could be considered a delicacy of sorts.</p><p>Isabel and Furlan seemed to agree, the first fervently eating, the last in silent gratefulness.</p><p>“So… enjoying the food.” Levi commented at the sight of Isabel’s tray nearly empty.  </p><p>Furlan teased light-heartedly. “I’ve never seen you eating what I cooked like this. Was it that bad?”</p><p>“I’m just… very hungry.” She swallowed. “This has been such a long day!”</p><p>Her forest eyes were sparkling with her usual enthusiasm, but now, something else, something <em>precious</em>, floated amongst them.</p><p>Beaming hope.</p><p>“It’s hard to admit but… everything tastes better here. Everything looks better here! Don’t you agree, Levi?”</p><p>And she didn’t even notice.</p><p>How his purpose strengthened, just by listening to the joy that flowed along her words.</p><p>How<em> they</em> were his purpose.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p> </p><p>❃</p><p> </p><p>An empty tray rested between your hands as you waited upon the line to have your meal served. Though you didn’t really feel like eating – insides slightly wrenching just at the thought of that kick you received in your stomach earlier that morning – you knew your body needed nourishment. If your sense of smell wasn’t deceiving you, it probably consisted of some kind of vegetable stew.</p><p>Not the most delectable meal, but it would taste fine, nonetheless.</p><p>Lethargy influenced your eyes into closing for a moment. Curiosity was the reason then, for them to open and search around for familiar faces.</p><p>But, instead, another glance found you.</p><p>Much more hostile. Somehow, intriguing.</p><p>It was unexpected, making your heart slightly grasp. Yet again, you avoided it quickly.</p><p>
  <em>Levi. </em>
</p><p>Though you could feel him still observing you, a familiar voice had called your name, and your attentiveness followed it.</p><p>A usual worried gaze, frequently placed upon your sibling, this time rested on you.</p><p>Hazel eyes apprehensively examined you up and down, one, two, and three times, as if he were recollecting all possible clues of looming aches and afflictions.</p><p>Your wounded face, your fatigued glance.</p><p>His footsteps quickened to approach you, and his hands placed at either sides of your arms with care.</p><p>Moblit.</p><p>“What happened out there? I haven’t seen you in all day…” He asked with concern. “You need to go to the infirmary. Let’s go.”</p><p>“No… no.” You stopped him. “Moblit, I’m fine, really. I promise you. The cuts are disinfected. Everything’s fine.”</p><p>Not in mistrust, just in genuine preoccupation, his eyes scrutinized you in doubt for a few more seconds.</p><p>“Let’s get you something to eat, then. You look lifeless.”</p><p>Your eyes reassured him. “I was going to, actually. So don’t worry, alright? I’ll be okay.”</p><p>Brows kept furrowed.</p><p>His caring nature unable to believe you truly <em>just yet</em>.</p><p>After a few conflicted seconds, he finally assented. “If you say so.”</p><p>Something was missing around you both. <em>Someone.</em></p><p>“Hange?”</p><p>His eyes widened suddenly, as if remembering. “Filling out some reports. They refuse to get up until they’re done, so I was thinking on bringing them dinner upstairs.”</p><p>Always so caring.</p><p>So thoughtful.</p><p>“You’re too good for this world. You know that, right?”</p><p>He shrugged it off, almost awkwardly. “Nonsense.”</p><p>“Well, know that it’s true.” You confirmed. “And don’t worry about that anymore. I’ll bring them dinner instead. I haven’t had time to see them in all day, anyways...”</p><p>His eyes transmitted weak relief, although he tried to hide it. “But…”</p><p>“I’m doing it, whether you like it or not. Give yourself a break, Moblit. Have dinner in peace and go to bed early.”</p><p>He was truly battling within himself.</p><p>Just needing one little push. “You deserve it.”</p><p>He clasped his tongue.</p><p>“…Alright.”</p><p>❃</p><p> </p><p>The timber door creaked when your shoulder pushed it open, both hands occupied.</p><p>The sight of wood was replaced by a well-known room, and a more familiar figure that was hunched back in one of the desks, muttering to themselves, chaotically scribbling out in papers, some dispersed around crumpled into balls, others piled up against all potential surfaces and furniture.</p><p>As the door closed behind you and you approached them, their head looked up.</p><p>“Oh, you’re already back! Great! I could’ve sworn…” They stood up from the chair, lightly stretching out their limbs. But cheerful features changed drastically once they took a glance at you. “Oh my! What happened? Everything alright? Are you hurt? Is this disinfected?”</p><p>Their ink-stained fingers frantically inspected your face and body, and protective anger made their voice deepen. “Who did this to you?”</p><p>“I’m alright, I’m alright. Mission got a little rough, just that. Careful, Hange! You’re going to spill it.”  </p><p>Their hands stopped scrutinizing you, and their head tilted slightly, for a few seconds observing the trays you carried on your hands.</p><p>Realizing.</p><p>“Already dinner time…?”</p><p>“I can’t believe you.”</p><p>It was somewhat routinary, the way your body welcomed the sensation of comfort that invaded the end of your days, when you both shared those moments.</p><p>How a sense of domesticity settled upon your spirit and surroundings.</p><p>It didn’t matter <em>where</em> you were.</p><p>Just as long you were with Hange.</p><p>Now sat down, and taking another spoonful of stew, you asked. “How’s your day been?”</p><p>“Mine? You know, as always… a little bit of this, a little bit of that… a bunch of paperwork and reports. Boring! Can’t wait to get outside the Walls again.”</p><p>They stretched on the chair again, now done with their meal, voicing that last sentence casually.</p><p>As if that wasn’t the only thing they’d been lamenting for months. “Now, I want to know what happened in <em>your</em> day. How did you get those?” They pointed at your face, and you shifted on your seat.</p><p>“One of those new recruits. He…” Your spoon played with your food. “He put up a good fight. Erwin wanted them for a reason, I guess.”</p><p>“They’re good fighters, I see.”</p><p>You sighed.</p><p>“They are.”</p><p>Was that pride creeping on your words? Or was it…?</p><p>“I broke his nose, though.”</p><p>“Well deserved!”</p><p>Without any effort, without even trying, Hange managed to make you smile anytime.</p><p>But yes. Truly well deserved.</p><p>“Oh! Talking about Erwin. He came here earlier, searching for you. He told me he wanted to speak with you.”</p><p>A spark of intrigue straightened your posture.</p><p>“I’ll go to see him, then. But… I need to do something first.” You remembered Isabel.</p><p>And then, you wondered.</p><p>“How could you not notice my cuts when you saw me earlier? Are your glasses doing their job properly or…?”</p><p>“Wait, did we see each other? I didn’t even notice.”</p><p> </p><p>❃</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps sounded dry against the stone floor whilst you walked across the hallways. Whether narrow or wide, they stretched in all directions, and your feet guided you knowingly – through the darkness and candlelight illuminated corridors, until reaching Erwin’s office.</p><p>Not wanting to make a lot of sound, you knocked softly.</p><p>“Hey.” He calmly greeted after you entered, his eyes returning to inspect some documents.</p><p>“You wanted to see me?”</p><p>Before you took your jacket off, the lit fireplace providing enough warmth, you placed the stack of paperwork on his desk. “These are the new cadets’ registries from our squad.”</p><p>He nodded, looking to your eyes for a moment. “How are those cuts doing?”</p><p>“Healing, I’m hoping. Though I can tell the scars won’t fade.” You crossed your arms, words coming out breathy.  </p><p>“Mhm.”</p><p>Comfortable silence infused the room for a few moments, and you paced around.</p><p>Trying to ponder your words.</p><p>“I suppose you’re the one who told the Commander to rotate me to Flagon’s squad.”</p><p>He looked up from his desk, a genuine half-smile upon his face. That seemed like a confirmation.</p><p>Instead, he asked.</p><p>“Do you remember Nicholas Lovof?”</p><p>And how could you not.</p><p>No matter how high or how low the rank, everybody inside the Survey Corps<em> knew</em> about him. Not in a good way.</p><p>Part of the nobility that resided within Wall Sina, an avaricious councilman, and more importantly: the leader of the anti-expedition faction. Plenty of times he’d attempted to stop the council into providing funding for the Scout Regiment.</p><p>Apparently, as Erwin proceeded to explain you, this time not only Lovof tried to do so, but also demanded the expeditions to be suspended indefinitely, along with the outright dissolution of the Corps.</p><p>Unbelievable.</p><p>His hand offered you a few pieces of paper, and as you picked it up, digits and statistics overwhelmed your vision – few seconds in silence you spent immersed in deciphering the document.</p><p>“I’m not really good with numbers… but I’m guessing there’s some type of connection between Lovof and this Lang Company.”</p><p>“Indeed. The Lang Company delivers goods to the Military Police, so I suspected Lovof must’ve planned to redirect those Expedition funds to them.”</p><p>“But… the council approved the budget for our next Expedition a few weeks ago, as you told me.” Your perceptive nature didn’t wait a second to suggest.</p><p>He stood up from his chair.</p><p>“Exactly. Lovof changed his mind.”</p><p>An unpleasant sensation grew at the pit of your stomach.</p><p>“…Why would he do that?”</p><p>“I’m guessing he decided to take matters into his own hands.”</p><p>You bit your nail absentmindedly, gaze fixed upon the fireplace.  </p><p>He spoke again. “Why do you think we went to the Underground today?”</p><p>Your eyes widened.</p><p> "They...?"</p><p>The next words that you heard made your previous queries fade, replaced with an overwhelming abashed sensation.</p><p>“He has hired them to not only steal this evidence, but to kill me and whoever is involved.” He elaborated.</p><p>It struck you like lightning.</p><p>It couldn’t be.</p><p>“I apologize for not telling you earlier.”</p><p>Unbelievable.</p><p>Although <em>everything</em> made sense now, you felt disconcerted.</p><p>You paced for a few moments more, now looking back upon your past interactions under a new light, under a new perspective. </p><p>Your voice finally spoke up. “And what's your plan?”</p><p>It all felt so <em>thrilling</em>.</p><p>“My plan is to let them believe we don’t know anything. The time will come when they’ll either try to steal the document, or try to kill me.” He fell quiet, dwelling upon his scheming. “Keith was reluctant to accept them at first. I thought it would be clever to send you there under the pretense of their training and vigilance for a short time. That way, you would be observing them, and could try to anticipate their movements.”</p><p>He opened one of his desk’s drawers, and yet another document was handed to you.</p><p>“This is a false duplicate. Until I send the real ones to Premier Dhalis Zachary, we shall carry them with ourselves at all times, and we’ll interchange them often.”</p><p>You nodded in silence.</p><p>The burning wood sparked and crackled against the fire’s touch.</p><p>“Who knows about this?”</p><p>“Just you and me." He waited. "Keith may suspect something.”</p><p>“Mike?”</p><p>“Should I?” He questioned.</p><p>“Maybe…” You reciprocated it, unsure as well. “Just to be ready.”</p><p>It felt heart-warming, almost.</p><p>How you mirrored each other sometimes.</p><p>Where he was the thoughtful listener and confidant, you were the voice of the reason, the advisor, the reassurer – and vice versa.</p><p>You gently rubbed your temples, sighing. “I think I’ve had enough of your political intrigues for today.”</p><p>“But you’ll help me?”</p><p>You almost chuckled.  </p><p>“You already know the answer. Yes, of course I will. I’m your subordinate, after all. You can always <em>try</em> and order it.”</p><p>At the hearing of your teasing tone, he weakly smiled. “Thank you.”</p><p>You grabbed your jacket, getting ready to leave.</p><p>Unexpectedly, you heard his voice again.</p><p>“You did an excellent job today. I wouldn’t expect less from you.”</p><p>He had such a way to speak, to<em> inspire</em>, when you less expected yet when you needed it the most. </p><p>And especially after thinking the opposite thing yourself.</p><p>Made your spirit strengthen. Your purpose and <em>will.</em></p><p>To be better.</p><p>And so, you <em>mirrored </em>him, yet again, repeating his recent words. “Thank <em>you</em>.”</p><p>You turned around, fingers touching the door’s knob.</p><p>“Only thing I don’t really understand is… how could you recruit them, knowing what they’ll try to do? Their mission is pointless by now.”</p><p>His gaze, always so sincere, so <em>raw</em>, looked towards you.</p><p>“They did not earn wings from us, they grew their own out of necessity.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm very sorry for this late update! I'll be trying to update every Sunday, though I can't promise anything, depends on how busy I am. I would love to hear your opinions! Thank you so much for your support so far, it means so much to me and makes my day &lt;3 Stay safe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>